The Quest for Dreams
by legolasfan
Summary: Dreams and other thoughts have been haunting Legolas's mind, he isn't sure who or what is haunting them. Legolas will have to embark on another quest, this time on his own to figure out what his dreams mean. r/r


The elf retired himself to bed quite early that night. He told his advisors that he had to think about something, a threat of darkness growing more rapidly day by day with no end. The dreams were terrible awaking him in the middle of night with fears of going back to dream it all over again. So he would sit in the throne room, his back leaning against the cold wall contemplating about his future.  
  
Something must be after him, though he wasn't sure who or what. All he knew is that he had to go alone. Leave his palace and home behind him until he felt safe. All this dreaming did get him frightened. His eyes closed with an arm on one of his propped legs while he heard footsteps approaching, his eyes flickered open and he stood up looking around himself nervously.  
  
"My lord, my lord!" His guards cried aloud as they approached him. He gave a sigh of relief as the light shown more of their silver armor. "We were worried when there came call of you not in your room, we were about to give orders for a search party." One of the guards said and slowly stopped. "Are you all right, my lord?" He asked him.  
  
He put an arm up for silence as he listened to sounds, in his mind they were growing nearer. "Something is coming. Be on the look out." He said in a quiet voice, his eyes wandered at every creak and sound.  
  
"Prince, there is nothing in sight, we have already looked in every room and the watch tower guards haven't picked up on anything." Another guard said.  
  
"They may not be here yet. Just be on the look out, just be on the look out." His voice quivered and gulped. He looked at the guards, "I am sorry to have worried you like this. I should retire back to bed shouldn't I?" He ran up the stairs where he didn't sleep, only watching outside his window.  
  
******  
  
The sunrays filled though the window as the elf prince awoke from after finally falling asleep after a troublesome night. He stood up and dressed in his formal silver tunic, and brushing his long blonde hair. After a few nights of uneasy sleep now his eyes were telling him how much he needed it.  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror for a few moments before heading down the stairs into the great hall. He took the seat next to his father who had a rather concerned face about his son.  
  
"Legolas." He said in a deep tone. "I have heard from the guards about your incident in the throne room last night. I am growing worried about you, my son." The king poured himself a glass of water.  
  
"I know father." Legolas replied. "I did not mean to worry anyone with my actions, as they were my own faults."  
  
"I am also worried about your sleeping habits, you look tired, you need sleep." The king added. "Why don't you take a nap this afternoon. It might help you."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"That's my boy." He patted Legolas' arm.  
  
Legolas looked up at his father. "I would like to summon a small council meeting this afternoon." He requested. "I have something I need to say."  
  
The king nodded. "I can do that for you. I have some small errands to run before the meeting starts then." He placed his fork back on the plate and stood up. "Get some sleep, all right?" He smiled at his son before leaving the great hall.  
  
Legolas's eyes were growing heavier and heavier, but he forced them to stay open. Until he got outside, there he would take a nap or try his best to under his favorite oak tree. Once he arrived outside, something flashed quickly in his mind. Looking around him quickly realized it was nothing. He leaned up against the oak tree staring up at the sky; he would make his announcement today and flee. Mirkwood is no longer safe for him to live.  
  
His dreams started merrier then what he was experiencing in them; no darkness at all haunted him. If this kept on, he would be sleeping under this tree instead of in his own bedroom. But he felt like he couldn't escape this darkness which was extending its claws out to ruin everything. Without warning of anything his merry dreams turned into nightmares. Legolas opened his eyes quickly and took a deep breath of air; he had to leave Mirkwood now. For then he will go to find what the dreams mean, by himself.  
  
********  
  
The council meeting was held in a rounded shape room, which held the polished long table which members of the small group sat and discussed about Mirkwood, and around Middle Earth. Legolas sat alone in the dimly lit room with a few candles to spare on the oak table. His fingers were crossed with his chin resting on them; the council wasn't going to meet until a few hours.  
  
Legolas knew exactly what he was going to say. If they objected his leave they would have to deal with it. They let him go on many occasions; this time shouldn't be any different, at least he didn't think so. Trying to stay awake though the random quarreling between members of the council was to be a difficult task. It always ended up with them not letting have his say, because his father is king.  
  
"This will be a good experience for you my lad," his father would always say to him when he came to age of learning his expectations for the throne. Well, the experience was quite helpful and will come to use. Legolas thought deeper within his mind, maybe he should leave Mirkwood and never come back even if the dreams are gone? He wasn't sure just about that yet, but time will tell soon enough.  
  
About an hour later, the members of the council entered the room and sat down with his father taking the seat besides Legolas. His father held up his hand for silence within the room.  
  
"The council of Mirkwood is here today because my son, Legolas has an announcement to make."  
  
Legolas stood up from his chair swiftly moving over to the window, thinking in his mind before he spoke, his back facing the members. "As you are aware about my sleeping habits, eating habits and the like. I have come to tell you why I am feeling this way only in brief, then I should be on my way." He paused.  
  
"I know all of you are worried about me, as I am worried about myself. Thoughts, dreams, haunts my mind. I do not know where they came from, but they did. This evil that is possessing me with these things are within my own self." He continued walking around the room. "I have to go somewhere, far away for my own thoughts to be sorted and understood. I do not know where I am leaving too, only that I shall be departing Mirkwood for some time. I do not know when I will be back or even if I come back."  
  
The members of the council talked among themselves, in quiet whispers. One of the members stood up, "My Prince, you cannot leave Mirkwood so fast like you did once before. You only just came back, settling down once again at peace with yourself."  
  
"I was at peace, yes, but within my heart there lies a threat, a fear, something is after me and only me. If they come I shall put Mirkwood in danger while our country just arrived at peace itself. No one will stop me from leaving, this is my own matter and no one shall follow me."  
  
"He is right, we cannot stop him from leaving." The king stood up and looked at Legolas. "If he comes back he does, if he doesn't I guess he decided not too. But going alone?"  
  
Legolas faced his father and nodded. "Yes father, I will be going alone. I do not know where my road is going to take me or if I meet companions on the way. But I am only going for one reason that is for my cluttered mind. It needs sorting out. I will be leaving Mirkwood tomorrow morning before the sun comes up, I will also need a horse and extra arrows. I am sorry I had to make this hard on everyone. That is all I wanted to say. Good day."  
  
He left the room feeling guilt for making the announcement, but he had to do it. Legolas went back outside, sat by his favorite tree while making tomorrow's plans in his mind. 


End file.
